<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Orgia by FiliFuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049779">L'Orgia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck'>FiliFuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Anal, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Freedom Cry, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Assassin's Creed: Origins, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: The Fall, Awkward Romance, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Body Hair, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys Kissing, Broken bed, Caring, Chest Hair, Coach - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dinner, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Everyone Is Gay, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Gyms, Healing, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Modern Era, Multi, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parkour, Party, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Ripping Clothes, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Sugar Daddy, Suit Sex, Suits, Summer, Surprises, Sweat, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Undressing, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My biggest work yet! A story about love and sex with your favourite assassins!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adéwalé/Original Male Character(s), Adéwalé/Reader, Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Original Male Character(s), Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Bayek (Assassin's Creed)/Original Male Character(s), Bayek (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Edward Kenway/Original Male Character(s), Edward Kenway/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Male Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Jacob Frye/Original Male Character(s), Jacob Frye/Reader, Nikolai Orelov/Original Male Character(s), Nikolai Orelov/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Male Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Friday night I went with my roommate to the bar for a drink. It would not be strange, but my roommate was Ezio Auditore himself. He was always funny and I enjoyed listening to his deep voice. I also liked to look into his brown eyes. He was very handsome. He had a well-groomed beard and long brown hair tied to a ponytail. His body was slim but muscular. I have to admit that I liked Ezio a lot. Sometimes I masturbated at the idea of wild sex with him.</p>
<p>When we were just talking and I was drowning in his eyes, a drunken hobo approached us and started shouting at us. Ezio tried to ignore him, but the drunken man threw a wine cup at him and slapped Ezio. I tried to calm down the situation, but Ezio was pissed off and hit the hobo's face. The hobo gave up and ran away. I noticed that Ezio's shirt was completely drenched. We decided to go home to change.</p>
<p>At home, I told Ezio to take off his shirt. But Ezio was quite drunk, so he could not even unbutton the buttons on his shirt. I helped him take his shirt off, which was drenched with wine. We stared at each other for a moment. We started kissing. I felt Ezio's beard scratch me nicely. I began to stroke his strong, hairy chest. Ezio began to moan. I hugged him and we laid down on the bed together. I began to unbuckle Ezio's belt. When I unbuttoned the button and the zipper of his trousers, I saw his white underwear. Through the fabric, it was possible to see how Ezio's penis grew and hardened. I put my hand in the bottom, I pushed through his thick pubic hair and pulled out his big cock. I played with his foreskin for a while until pre-cum came out of the head of his dick. Then we heard a knock.</p>
<p>I went to see who it is. I opened the door and behind them stood Jacob, who lives below us. He wondered if he could go in. I tried to drive him out, but he had a great deal of strength and pushed me. He walked into the bedroom and saw Ezio lying on the bed. Ezio was naked, so he eventually took off his pants. He greeted Jacob and Jacob ran to me. He wanted to know what we were doing here, so I explained it to him and asked if he wanted to have a threesome. Jacob accepted it immediately.</p>
<p>We started to kiss with Jacob, while Ezio looked at us and massaged his testicles. We slowly undressed each other. I played with the hairs on Jacob's chest and admired his tattoos. I licked his abs and unbuttoned his pants. Jacob was not wearing any underwear, so his penis was immediately erect and I licked it. I trailed my tongue under the foreskin and licked his pre-cum. Then I continued the lower part of the cock up to his hairy balls. I ripped off his trousers and Jacob threw me on the bed.</p>
<p>Ezio stood up and put his penis in my mouth, while Jacob stretched my legs and pushed his big pulsing dick into my ass. It hurt, but at the same time, it was so pleasant. Both of them were moaning and grunting, while I deepthroated Ezio's cock. I saw him smile. Maybe, in the end, he was not as drunk as it seemed. I saw Jacob's hairy, muscular chest and sweat pouring down through his hairy abs. I was so horny that I started to stroke my hard dick. Their breath gradually began to accelerate and I felt Ezio's penis twitching. Suddenly Ezio shouted, and his salty, but tasty semen filled my mouth. Jacob shouted for a second and filled my ass with his seed. I had an orgasm in it too. I aimed at Jacob and spat my load on his furry chest.</p>
<p>We all fell on the bed and I started to lick my seed from Jacob's chest while Ezio embraced me and I felt his warm skin. Finally, I fell asleep between the muscular, hairy chests of Ezio and Jacob.</p>
<p>As I got up, I dressed and ran to the gym with Edward and Nikolaï to practice parkour...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parkour with friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did not want to leave Ezio alone, but he said he'd come for me to the gym. When I came in, Edward and Nikolaï already welcomed me. Edward was my partner, with whom I learned all sorts of tricks about how to overcome various obstacles. Occasionally, we just started to run in the city on the roofs. One day we were running at sunset, and Edward's long blond hair shone from the sun and looked like gold. Once I was with him on the beach. He wanted to show me how he was surfing. I watched him and admired his skill, but in the end, I always drank in his muscular body covered with tattoos. Now we were in the gym. Nikolaï was getting ready for us and told us how to get over obstacles.</p>
<p>Nikolaï was the older Russian who trained us. Even though he was about fifty, he was still in good shape. He was mostly slim, but his body was kinda muscular. Several times we were practising martial arts, but he was often better than a lot of younger men. I haven’t beaten him yet, but Edward has already done so. In fact, the only thing that could reveal his age was the grey hair and dense moustache. This old man definitely has the power to give away.</p>
<p>When we were done, Edward was so sweaty that I could see his strong chest full of tattoos under his white tank top. In the dressing room, he removed the top and then pulled down the sweatpants. Edward was not wearing any underwear, so I saw his long dick. Edward noticed where I was looking, and started to laugh. He said that his underwear was restraining him, so he did not wear it. I undressed and went to the showers. The water was cold. Very cold. Like ice. I jumped. Edward laughed again and offered that if I was cold, he could warm me because he was feeling hot. I came to him. Edward embraced me quickly and unexpectedly and started kissing me. I felt his lips, his scruffy beard. It was nice. His tongue was sliding down, to my erect dick. Edward grabbed it and put it in his mouth. He started sucking it like a lollipop. I grabbed his head, my fingers in his long hair, while deepthroating Edward. The shower was still cold, but we were so hot that it did not matter. Edward held my penis with one hand and pushed it into his mouth, while his other hand was stroking his cock. After a while, my cock started to twitch, and my seed filled Edward's mouth. Then he cummed. It was so good, that we did not notice that Nikolaï was looking at us all the time. He looked as if he wanted the same thing.</p>
<p>He told me to visit him in his room. I quickly dressed, said goodbye to Edward and knocked at Nikolaï's door. Nikolaï told me to come in. I saw him sitting behind the table. He was studying porn magazines. Then he looked at me. He told me to come closer. He explained to me that he did not care that I was in the showers enjoying sex with Edward, but he also explained that I had to share it with him too. He said that his wife almost did not have sex with him at all.</p>
<p>When he had finished, he removed his shorts. He pointed to his cock and said me to play with it. I took it in my hand and started stroking his big dick. Nikolaï was so horny that he ripped off his tight shirt and told me to lick his nipples. My tongue began to lick his chest covered with silver hairs. Nikolaï grunted like a bear. Suddenly he grabbed me and threw me on the table. He pulled my shorts and put his hard cock in my ass while holding my legs. I could only see that bear as he was pounding me. His full balls slapped my ass. After a while, he grumbled and his semen filled my butthole. He pulled out his penis and patted my back. He thanked me. Honestly, I liked it and what I’ve done for him. Someday I would love to have another round with him. I got up and reached for my shorts. I returned to my locker for my stuff.</p>
<p>I met Edward in the corridor. He said that he listened to us and did not expect the old man Nikolaï to have so much energy. We talked for a while in the locker room, and Nikolaï came to say goodbye to us. I went out of the gym to the parking lot where Ezio was waiting for me. He was sitting on his scooter. He greeted Edward and smiled at me pleasantly. I sat behind Ezio and grabbed him tightly. Ezio told me that sex with me and Jacob made him feel better, so he did not even have a hangover. I apologized to him for leaving him in the morning, but Ezio said with a laugh that he did not mind. He and Jacob were playing video games for a while, and they couldn't wait for me. Ezio kissed me, started a scooter and we went home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At home, we watched movies and played video games. Just a usual evening. Around midnight, we went to bed. Each of us has our own room with a bed. I could not sleep. I felt quite alone. I wanted to go snuggle with Ezio, but I did not want to wake him up. I went to the living room to lie down on the couch. I took my phone and headphones and started listening to music. It did not help much because I felt even more alone. Suddenly the door opened and Ezio stood there. He was naked. He was probably hot. Not so surprising. It was summer night after all. I noticed his hair was loose on his shoulders. He looked very sexy. He looked at me and smiled. He said he could not fall asleep and he missed me. I told him that I missed him too and that I also could not sleep. I went to Ezio and hugged him. I gave him a kiss. Ezio returned to his room. I went right after him.</p>
<p>I took off my shirt and lay down on Ezio's hairy chest. It was much better than a pillow. Suddenly I felt something hard. It was his cock. Ezio was probably horny. I took off my underwear and laid on Ezio. Our penises touched each other and rubbed themselves. It was a strange position, but amazing. I began to rub my dick on Ezio's hairy abs, and Ezio began to moan. Ezio's big hard dick rubbed my scrotum. I started to moan too. Gradually, we accelerated and the bed was creaking to the rhythm of our moans. I gave Ezio a sensual kiss on his lips and I felt his beard scratch my chin again. I saw Ezio's hairy, muscular chest flexing with every moan. Ezio repeated in his deep, breathless voice that he liked it. I also liked it. The creaking of bed was so loud that all the neighbours surely heard it. Suddenly the bed fell because our movements broke its legs. As the bed crashed to the ground, Ezio screamed. Not because he was scared. A lot of sperm splattered from his cock. A few seconds later I cummed too. I lay on his body. We were sweaty and exhausted. I felt Ezio's hot body and our hot fresh sperm. With his deep, tired voice, Ezio said he liked it and he loved me. I rushed my hand over his hairy chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let's go to the gym!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, I talked to Ezio that after our joyride we would have to repair the bed. I took some money and went to the DIY shop to get a repair kit for the furniture. Since I did not know much about furniture, I wandered around the shop for a while and looked into the shelves. After a while, I've found some tools, but I didn’t even know for what. I decided to try to ask the staff. A tall, black man stood around the corner. I touched his shoulder, and he looked at me. It was Adéwalé. It surprised me. I asked him if he worked here. Adéwalé replied that he had been offered a place there and he accepted it. He likes working here. Meanwhile, as Adéwalé continued to chat with me, I looked at him. He was tall and very muscular. He definitely has a big bed. Bed. I remembered Ezio's broken bed. I asked Adéwalé what tools to choose to repair the bed. He smiled and said to wait here. He brought me a set of tools that was cheap but good quality. I thanked and turned around. As soon as I took a step, Adéwalé grabbed me with his strong hand. He asked if I wanted to go to the gym with him and Connor. I replied that I'm not a bodybuilder. Adéwalé laughed and said that it doesn‘t matter. We said that we will have a lot of fun and do something for my body. I thought for a while, and Adé added that he and Connor were looking forward to me and that they were planning a surprise for me. Finally, I said I'd come. Adéwalé was smiling. When I left, he waved to me. I could not wait for his surprise...</p>
<p>In the evening I packed sports clothes, towels and water. I walked into the living room, where Ezio was sleeping on the couch. I gave him a kiss and left. Outside the summer sunlight was still up, and so the whole city was flooded with an orange glow. I went right around the bar and around the corner, I saw Jacob and Alexios kissing sensually. Alexios had his hand in Jacob's pants, and Jacob had his hand under Alexio's T-shirt. It was pretty cute. Suddenly they looked at me. They greeted me and tried to do as if nothing had happened. I returned their greetings and continued my journey.</p>
<p>As I walked along the street that led along the beach, a roofless sports car stopped. I noticed that Edward was behind the wheel. He asked me where I was heading and whether I wanted to ride. I said yes, so I sat next to him. Edward turned on the radio with hard rock and went on. Edward offered me a bottle of rum while he was driving, but I refused. I could not come to the gym drunk. Edward dropped me at the gym. I thanked him and we said goodbye. Edward left, and I grabbed my bag and went into the door.</p>
<p>I turned to the dressing room and changed my clothes. Then I looked at the gym. Connor and Adéwalé were there. I noticed that Connor had long hair. He looked very sexy. They both trained on machines I did not even recognize. All I knew was a bicycle. I sat down on a bicycle and started to pedal. Connor and Adéwalé came after me. I noticed how big and muscular they were. I asked them how they become that big. With a smile, they told me that there was only a lot of hard work and the right nutrition behind everything. Adé picked me up and put me on the bench. They both stood up in front of me. I noticed that their tees are sweaty and so I can see the individual muscles. What's more, the tees were so tight that I heard the strain of the fabric.</p>
<p>Connor and Adéwalé began to pose. The air was full of a very masculine odour. During their pose, their very tight tees began to tear. The room was filled with Connor's moans, Adé's grunts and the sounds of tearing fabric. It was exciting. I felt the warmth of those human mountains. They both pulled the torn shirts off, and I noticed the big bulge in their shorts. Connor and Adé smiled and ripped off their shorts. Their enormous, pulsing penises hardened and pre-cum started leaking. Adé said that steroids are crap and that the right man only needs protein. Connor added that he would feed me with protein and I would not look like a twig. They both approached and I grabbed their huge, hard dicks. I started jerking off their cocks. With their pre-cum it was easy. Their breaths accelerated, and I watched the sweat flow from their muscular chest that pulsed. Their abs were moving with each moan. After a while, they both growled and protein-filled sperm sprang from their cocks. It sounded like thunder. It was hot. I opened my mouth and tried to eat as many cum as possible. I reached for their sweaty testicles and stroked them. Connor and Adéwalé smiled and hugged me. I was completely lost in the embrace of these muscular sweaty mountains. When they let me go, I was soaked. I took a shower, changed clothes, and went home. This surprise was definitely worth it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Romantic evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At home, Ezio welcomed me, hugged me and gave me a kiss. Again, I felt a nice scratch of his beard. He took my hand and sat me down at the table. While I was gone, Ezio baked a great pizza. He said he added some love in it. Maybe that was why it was so good. Finally, we stood up and went to bed. To the same bed. There was no need for us to sleep separately. We had an open window in the bedroom, and there was a cold summer breeze, but Ezio warmed me with my naked body until I fell asleep.</p>
<p>When Ezio got up to go to work, he stroked me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw how Ezio put on his underwear and covered his hard cock. Then, he put his trousers on his strong hairy legs and buckled up his belt. When Ezio tossed his white shirt over his muscular furry chest and began to button it, he noticed me. He said he'd be away for just a few hours, reminding me that he loved me. He stroked me with his big hand and tied his long hair into a ponytail. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.</p>
<p>In the morning I cleaned the apartment and tried to give Ezio a surprise. I quickly bought some scented candles and red wine from the store. I also bought spaghetti for dinner. When I came back home, it was getting darker and Ezio could be home any minute. I quickly cooked the dinner and set the table. Then I filled our large tub with water and added bath salt. I even put scented candles all over the apartment, and I turned on the romantic music from the speaker. Then I changed my shirt and pants and waited for Ezio.</p>
<p>Ezio came in after a while and I ran into his arms. I gave him a very sensual kiss, and Ezio looked very pleased. I sat him at the table and gave him dinner. Ezio thanked and together we ate. Ezio wanted to wash the dishes, but I told him there will be time for it later.</p>
<p>We started kissing. I untied Ezio's hair and let it fall over his shoulders. With one hand I held Ezio and with the other, I unbuttoned his shirt. My hand was sliding on his muscular furry chest, and Ezio moaned with excitement. He started to strip me, and I unbuckled his belt. Ezio put my hand under my pants and started stroking my erect penis. I unbuttoned Ezio's trousers and pulled down his underwear. Ezio took off his shirt and his hands stripped me as well. We were both naked and our hard cocks were rubbing together. Ezio told me not to hurry. Together we went to the bathroom and laid in a bath full of warm water. We were lying side by side. I took a sponge and began to wash Ezio's muscular body. Drops of water were sliding down his hairy chest, as I stroked his big pecs. Ezio soaked his hair, which now fell on his chest and merged with his manly chest hair. When I washed his biceps, Ezio bent his hand and I could feel his big hard biceps flexing. When I washed Ezio, we both went out of the tub, and I offered to rub Ezio with a bath towel. I began to rub Ezio's hair, face, and then every muscle, with a soft fabric of bath towel, while Ezio moaned with the words of how pleasant it was. His tanned skin shone, and drops of water fell from his hair and hairy chest. His penis was still hard, just like mine. When I dried Ezio, I put on his white bathrobe. I also put on my bathrobe and escorted Ezio into the bedroom. Ezio lay on the bed and I lay on him. For a while, we watched candle flames around the bed and listened to romantic music. I also listened to Ezio's deep breathing and enjoyed his chest rising with every breath. We were so horny we started kissing again. Slowly and sensually. I put my hand under his bathrobe and started to play with the hairs on his chest again. I untied Ezio's bathrobe and revealed his huge, hard dick and his furry balls. It was so sexy. I put his penis in my mouth. My tongue was playing with his foreskin and I licked Ezio's pre-cum. Ezio moaned with delight. I felt a pulse in the veins of his penis. His cock was so big that I almost started choking. I took it out of my mouth and kissed Ezio. He should also taste himself. Ezio untied my bathrobe and grabbed my hard cock. He began to massage it.</p>
<p>I began to ride my tongue over Ezio's hairy balls. Then my tongue started to lick his foreskin again. Ezio's breathing sped up, just like mine. His big hand played with my foreskin. I felt an orgasm coming. We both screamed as our sperm splashed against Ezio's hard and hairy abs. I was sliding my tongue between his abdominal muscles and licked our warm salty semen. It tasted good. I felt excitement, love and passion in our cum. Ezio grunted. His face looked tired but happy. With my finger I wiped a little of the sperm from Ezio's abs and offered Ezio a taste. Ezio said that it tasted like love. Together we kissed and fell asleep in the candlelight and soft romantic music. We were naked. Body against the body. We were feeling our burning love...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Our boss wants to see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up in the morning, I noticed that Ezio's penis was still hard. I stroked it and it pulsed. Ezio chuckled. I gave him a kiss and Ezio woke up. I had to go to work, so I dressed up. Ezio looked at me a little sadly. I said I'll be back in a few hours. I stroked him as he caressed me before, and I went out.</p>
<p>I work in a security agency as a watchman, but today I had to go to the agency. My boss, Bayek, wanted to talk to me. I went into his office. I was slightly surprised that Alexios was there too. I worked with Alexios at times, so I began to wonder if we did anything wrong. Bayek had long dreadlocks tied into a big ponytail, and his rugged face was hidden behind his thick beard. Bayek looked pretty tough, but when I sat next to Alexios, he smiled.</p>
<p>He congratulated us on the great work that Alexios and I were doing. He also said he gave us a promotion. He searched for a while in the drawer and gave each a present - a long box. We unpacked them and we were quite surprised. Both Alexios and I got a dildo. Alexios began to laugh, and Bayek said we could try it. Bayek stood up and locked the door. I noticed that his office is quite hot. I saw Bayek's shirt drenched in sweat. We could see his chest. Together with Alexios we grabbed Bayek and started stripping him. I loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Button by button I released his sweaty hairy chest. Alexios tried to unbuckle Bayek's belt, and when he did, I pulled Bayek's underwear to his knees. We both saw Bayek's huge penis as it was swinging between his muscular hairy thighs. Alexios shoved things off the table, and we put a naked Bayek on it together. I took Bayek's shirt off and ripped it into two pieces. I tied his hands to the table. Alexios pulled Bayek's trousers down. He removed the belt from them and tied one foot to the corner of the table. He ripped his trousers and used the cloth to tie his other leg. Together we took our new dildos and started playing. We lightly smacked them over Bayek's muscular, hairy chest, and Bayek grunted. Then I put my dildo in his mouth. Almost into the neck. Alexios put his dildo in Bayek's ass. Bayek moaned, his tanned chest was glittering with sweat.</p>
<p>Alexios and I agreed that the dildos were so boring, and we took off our pants. Our cocks were as hard as Bayek's. I put my cock in his mouth and Alexios chose his ass. We started filling Bayek's holes and he began to stroke his big cock. My balls were rubbing against Bayek's beautiful lips and his thick beard, while Bayek licked my foreskin. I heard Alexios' testicles slapping against Bayek's tight butt. I watched the muscles under Bayek's hairy body as it constantly moved with the rhythm of our pounding. Again I felt an orgasm coming. Bayek's penis began to leak pre-cum, and after a while, the thick sperm gushed out of it. As I saw the sperm spray-on Bayek's hairy chest, I began to fill Bayek's mouth with my seed. Alexios shouted and filled Bayek's anus with his ejaculate. Bayek moaned and said we were a lot better than the dildos. We all laughed exhaustedly, and I began to lick sperm from Bayek's hairy abs. Alexios joined me. I could not believe we had tamed a beast such as Bayek.</p>
<p>It was time to free him. We untied his hands and feet, and Bayek sat down on the table. He said we were drenched from the semen and that his suit was ruined. We were supposed to stay here until the evening and wait until all of the personnel leave. Together, we laid on the sofa that was in the corner of the room, resting from our wild threesome.</p>
<p>As the sun set and the orange glow came into the office, we decided to go home. Bayek said goodbye to us and I left the agency with Alexios...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walked down the corridor to my apartment, I noticed that the door was broken. I went into the apartment and saw an incredible mess. I called Ezio’s name, but he did not answer. It seemed like a fight had taken place. I searched the whole apartment, but Ezio wasn't there. I tried to call him on my cell phone, but it seemed to be turned off. I was clueless and I worried about Ezio. It looked like someone kidnapped him.</p>
<p>I called the police. Unfortunately, the police in this city were useless. The dispatcher said he was going to send somebody there, but I think it would take the police for about two hours to show up. I decided to take things into my hands and went for Jacob. Fortunately, he was home. I asked him if he heard anything strange, but Jacob replied that he had slept all day. I took his hand and ran with him to my apartment. I explained to him what had happened, and together we started looking for clues.</p>
<p>After a while, I noticed something. There was a cap on the ground. It was not mine or Ezio's. At that moment I remembered that hobo in the bar. He was wearing this cap. I noticed the symbol of the skull in the triangle. I asked Jacob if he had seen it somewhere. Jacob said it was a sign of a local gang. He told me they had a warehouse where they were hiding their hostages. I called Edward, Nikolaï, Adéwalé, Connor, Bayek, and Alexios. I explained to them what had happened and what we planned. Adéwalé took his van and soon, he was waiting in front of my apartment with the whole group. Everyone had weapons. I said I did not want to kill anybody. We just had to free Ezio and escape.</p>
<p>We got in the van and drove to the part of the city where the gang of kidnappers was ruling. We stopped near the warehouse. Everywhere there were patrols. I talked with the assassins on the way. With Jacob, we slowly snuck through the guards and found Ezio. He was tied to a chair and seemed to be beaten. I even noticed some bleeding wounds. Luckily, the other assassins looked after the patrols, so Jacob carried Ezio over his shoulder while I went ahead and tried to find the safest way. When we loaded Ezio into the van, we heard a shot. Adé started the engine, and I noticed Nikolaï with his rifle running away from a group of gangsters. At the last moment, he jumped into the van and fired at the pursuers.</p>
<p>Ezio woke up. I kissed him and said we were going to the hospital. Ezio said he couldn‘t go to the hospital and that I could take care of him. I wanted to disagree, but Alexios said that Ezio could not go to the hospital when the gangsters were still after him. I decided to take care of Ezio by myself...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We stopped at our apartment. Connor helped me with Ezio and we put him in bed. I said goodbye to the assassins and thanked them for their help. They said they were going to visit us to make sure nothing could happen to us.</p>
<p>I took care of Ezio. I gave him painkillers and escorted him to the bathroom. I washed the blood from his skin and disinfected the bleeding wounds. Then I wrapped his wounds in a bandage. Ezio thanked me and smiled slightly. I took him to bed and let him rest.</p>
<p>During the week, all the assassins were here. Even Altaïr, Aveline, Arno, Evie, Jun and Arbaaz visited us. Everyone wished Ezio to get well.</p>
<p>In two weeks Ezio recovered from his wounds. I was very surprised. All assassins were supposed to celebrate Ezio’s rescue. I asked Ezio several times if he wanted to go there, and Ezio always said yes. So I helped Ezio in his black suit and I put on my white suit. I could see that his body recovered very quickly and he looked good. We got in a car together and drove to the bar where everything started.</p>
<p>When we walked through the door, all the assassins welcomed us. There were not only gentlemen but also ladies. Everybody congratulated me on Ezio’s rescue and they all congratulated him for his fast recovery.</p>
<p>Then, our celebration began. There was a lot of music, dance, laughter and drink. I sat at the bar and watched the cheering from the distance. Ezio took me by the hand and picked up a glass of wine. He asked for peace and quiet and started talking. He thanked everyone for such a beautiful celebration, but he also thanked me in particular. He thanked me for everything I did for him. The whole bar smiled and clapped. Ezio added one more thing. He told me my name and knelt before me. From his pocket, he pulled out a small box. He opened it. Inside was a minimalist, but a beautiful, silver ring. Ezio smiled and asked me a question. The question was if I would marry him. Tears of happiness came into my eyes, so I only managed to answer in the simplest way: I said yes. All the assassins and even the bar visitors started to clap, while I hugged Ezio and kissed him. It was the best day of my life...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>